


Первое правило взаимопомощи

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Mimi_Kriya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Implied Brock Rumlow/Hydra Agents, Implied Hydra Agents/Hydra Agents, Implied Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, M/M, No Homo, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Sharing a Bed, Tent Sex, Touch-Starved, all men have needs, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Kriya/pseuds/Mimi_Kriya
Summary: В палатке помещаются шесть или семь человек. У них негласная договоренность о взаимопомощи и свои правила. Система работает без сбоев, пока состав не меняется.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини R-NC21





	Первое правило взаимопомощи

**Author's Note:**

> Это не Hydra Trash Party в том плане, что все по согласию и никто не страдает.

Что происходит в палатке — там и остается: это первое правило.

Происходить может не так чтоб очень много чего: полдюжины мужиков почти впритык друг к другу, конечно, в теории могут зажечь так, что небу над Нью-Йорком покажется ярко, но палатка — значит, несколько дней в каких-нибудь ебенях. Брок не особо брезгливый, но все «серьезное» лучше все же после душа. Он не отказывает в дружеской взаимопомощи: подрочить, потереться — запросто. Никто из них не отказывает, они даже не смотрят, к кому прижимаются поутру, потому что второе правило — ранги, звания и обращения на «сэр» остаются за порогом.

Как и ориентация. В палатке нет ориентации. Они, в общем, не считают то, что происходит, отклонением от своего обычного курса. На задании нет девчонок и нет времени на то, чтобы их искать, а здоровому организму с высоким уровнем тестостерона хочется сбрасывать напряжение. У них вежливое «ничего личного», они не разбиваются на парочки, просто помогают ближнему.

Брок просыпается на рассвете от знакомого ощущения твердого бугра, прижатого к его заднице. Вокруг похрапывают, сквозь ткань палатки едва пробивается первый солнечный луч. Брок лениво тянется вниз, расстегивает свой ремень, одной рукой возится с застежками, даже толком не проморгавшись. Он любит так, не вынырнув полностью из сна, балансируя между. Приподнимает бедра, чтобы стащить штаны. У него встает, потому что утро, тестостерон, чужое возбуждение, привычка, вот это все. Брок не торопится, знает, что свое получит. Все честно. Сзади не торопятся тоже, едва потираясь об его голую задницу через штаны. Он чувствует, как неудобно согнут чужой член. Тянет руку назад, поглаживает ладонью, пытается нащупать застежки. Над ухом задушенно стонут, становится тихо вокруг, и Брок открывает глаза.

Прямо перед ним Джек Роллинз, лицом к лицу, и взгляд у него... сложный. Джек не смотрит на Брока. Он смотрит ему за плечо, и Брок сразу просыпается. Вспоминает.

Наверное, у него тоже делаются сложные щи, потому что Брок понимает, что держит за член Зимнего Солдата, которого вчера пришлось приютить вопреки сложившемуся составу.

— Ну охуеть теперь, — растерянно бурчит Брок, пытаясь понять, что делать с этим всем дальше.

За спиной едва не всхлипывают, тело дрожит, как будто Солдат изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не потереться о ладонь командира. Брок всегда говорит, что если взялся за хрен, то имей совесть довести дело до конца, но блядь. Зимний Солдат.

Офигеть его угораздило.

Брок разворачивается, разглядывает, будто впервые. Взгляд у Солдата отчаянный, испуганный и необычно живой. Сложно сказать, понимает ли он вообще, какого хера происходит, но точно знает, что это не по инструкции. С ним невозможно как с остальными, с ним... все сложно. Солдат охуенный снайпер, дерется круче, чем Джеки Чан в кино, командует на миссиях, но в остальном он такой, ну, все равно что умственно неполноценный. Брок не знает, как сделать так, чтоб ушел осадок неправильности происходящего.

— Приятно? — спрашивает он тихонько, сокращая расстояние между ними, делая маленький интимный мирок между двух тел.

Солдат осторожно кивает. В глазах плещется разное; Брок хорошо видит ожидание наказания, издевательства, а также желание дать правильный ответ. Броку не нравится ничего из этого.

— Послушай, малыш, — Брок сам едва не морщится от этого обращения, осадок от него только усиливается, хотя Солдату лет сто, он здоровый шикарный мужик, гора мышц, порешившая больше народу, чем весь их отряд в сумме. С другой стороны, не называть же его Солдатом? Звания за порогом, второе правило. — Послушай, малыш, у нас тут своя атмосфера. Здесь можно хотеть. И можно не хотеть. Без последствий. Ты хочешь?

Чего-то он точно хочет — подается навстречу руке, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

— Думаешь, он вообще знает, на что ты его подбиваешь? — с сомнением спрашивает Джек из-за спины.

— Блядь, я не... — Бессмысленно оправдываться, объяснять, что попутал со сна и что у Солдата тоже есть хуй и физиология, которая к нему прилагается. — Я еще сам не понял на что. Но знаешь, Джек, парень заслужил немного тепла, если ему встрялось. Эй, малыш. Поговори со мной. Нравится? Хочешь еще?

— Можно мне..? — тянется руками, замирает, не притрагиваясь к плечам, и Брок чувствует близкое тепло его ладони с одной стороны и пугающее ничего — с другой.

Брок кивает, и расстояние исчезает. Железная рука холодная, живая — горячая. Солдат гладит его по плечам и наконец-то прикрывает глаза от удовольствия.

— У него это... тактильный голод, — веско вставляет Текс откуда-то из угла, забыв о тактичности: разумеется, никто уже не спит, поспишь тут, когда такое под боком творится. — Так бывает. Тискаться хочется, трогать. Солдат, у тебя тактильный голод?

— Недоеб у него, — фыркает Брок, — застарелый. Малыш?

— Да и да, — отзывается Солдат, не открывая глаз. Гладит, тянет на себя, сосредоточенно трется всем телом.

— Охуеть. Мы раскачали Солдата, — слышится сбоку, и Брок испытывает гордость от естественности этого «мы».

— Разденем тебя? — спрашивает он Солдата, и тот сладко вздрагивает в ладонь — ту, где его член все еще неловко загнут тканью.

Сколько рук расстегивает навороченный доспех, Брок не считает, но чувствует себя той самой Гидрой с красненького логотипа. Солдата как будто вышелушивают из скорлупы, он стонет в голос, как только чувствует прикосновения к голой коже. Наверное, это... остро. После всех лет, когда к нему и приблизиться-то избегают, отсаживаются подальше в джете, дотрагиваются только для медицинских манипуляций. Броку нравится эта чувственность. Осадок почти растаял: то, как Солдат гнется навстречу рукам, невозможно имитировать. Член в ладони подрагивает, такой твердый, что наверняка почти больно. Брок не хочет его мучить, двигает рукой аккуратно, медленно, пытаясь уловить стон, адресованный лично ему, но все сливается в благодарный скулеж, потому что чужие руки у Солдата в волосах, чужие пальцы во рту, кто-то мнет плечи, бедра, грудные мышцы, и это все так хорошо и правильно, что под веками у Солдата поблескивают белки закатившихся глаз. Броку в кулак брызгает почти сразу.

По скользкому дрочить удобнее, можно не осторожничать, и Брок только пережидает минуту-другую слишком острой чувствительности. Бедра раскрываются под ним и снова поднимаются, как разводные мосты, Брок сползает между ними. Солдат поднимает колени еще выше, подставляется.

— Ну ты и закусил удила, Мата Хари, — фыркает Брок, — ты под мужиком-то бывал хоть раньше?

Вопрос глупый, такой глупый — у Солдата стерта память, — но тот, разнежившись в многоруких объятиях, мурлычет:

— Во время войны. У меня был парень... Стив.

Его растягивают в две руки, ни одна из них не принадлежит Броку. Солдат стонет и раскрывается, подается навстречу, жадно ловит прикосновения везде, где дают. Брок вставляет ему осторожно, по слюне, по смазке презерватива, по чужой сперме, пережидает сопротивление мышц, прежде чем задвинуть дальше.

Это просто взаимопомощь. Они ведь всегда помогают друг другу. Окей, может, не так. Так — очень редко, и Брок всегда бурчит потом, что нахуй такие оргии, а ну как враг у ворот, а все без трусов. Подрочить друг другу, дать потереться и спустить на поясницу — все же немного не настолько... откровенно.

Откровенно по-гейски, если быть совсем уж честным с собой.

Солдат стонет. Руки над головой: живая и железная — обе. Беспомощное выражение на лице. Подается навстречу, задыхается, веки крепко зажмурены. Броку не нравится думать, что Солдат представляет себе того парня. Стива. Брок хочет, чтобы Солдат трахался с ним, смотрел на него, кончал с его именем на губах, но это же просто взаимопомощь. Здесь не место гордости и эгоизму.

Солдат кончает на его члене каждую ночь до конца миссии, просит еще, отдается всем желающим, не глядя — кому. Его Стив, наверное, был тот еще марафонец. Брок находит способ заткнуть собственническое чувство: он целует Солдата, губы исколоты щетиной до гематом, но Брок единственный, кому это разрешено.

Отчитываясь перед начальством, он на голубом глазу врет, что Солдат отработал как обычно, без нарушений, без показаний к обнулению. Когда они выходят из кабинета, Джек говорит одними губами: «Но он же вспомнил». Солдату нельзя помнить, что у него было что-то до Гидры, что-то настолько свое. Что он вообще существовал.

Брок закуривает.

— Ты горишь желанием объяснять, в какой ситуации он это «он же»?

Джек мотает головой, ежится. Если начальство узнает, что они выебали Солдата... об этом просто не хочется думать.

— Первое правило, Джек.

Все, что происходит в палатке, остается в палатке. Это работает.

До тех пор, пока Солдат не прижимается к Броку в душевой, и «ничего личного» разбивается вдребезги.


End file.
